Eight Months
by sakuraspimp
Summary: kibas been gone eight months. sakura's been a little naughty. he's going to punish her. m rated for a reason.


* * *

the m rating is there for a reason. first fic. full of lemons. sakura's a willing participant, so yeah.

i don't own naruto.

* * *

Sakura and Ino entered the club that was smoky and loud. Thankful to arrive before the thunderstorm that was moving toward the village began. There was no charge for women that night and it seemed to bring out every single man in the area. Some Sakura noticed weren't actually available, but it was their girlfriends' and wives' problems not hers. She was there to have fun with one of her closest friends, and to help Ino get laid. Just like every weekend they were home from missions. Sakura was the one in desperate need of a romp in the sack.

Kiba had left on an extended mission over eight months ago, and there wasn't an estimated time for his team's return. The two jounin had been fooling around for about two months, before he left. They didn't have a verbal agreement about being exclusive, yet Sakura felt it was somewhat implied. The numerous bite marks left on her body helped to reinforced this idea. So for the past eight months, she found herself masturbating at least twice a day, while wearing one of his t-shirts left at her apartment that carried a small portion of his scent.

Coming here or to any club on the weekend made it harder each week that passed. The twenty one year old was horny as hell and in need of real contact. Having guys press themselves against her dancing body drove her insane. Each week though she would return and imagine a certain dog nin wrapping his hand around her body. Ino told her many times she was crazy to wait.

"Forehead, you have got to get some," the blond would tease. "Now that you've finally gave in, don't you miss sitting on top of a rock hard guy and riding him til you can't walk the next day?"

"Yes, but I waited twenty one years to have sex a few months won't kill me," Sakura replied as she downed her first shot of tequila.

"Whatever stingy, you think _Kiba_ of all people is not nailing every piece of ass he can find," Ino waved to the bartender for another two shots.

There were two truths, possibly three to what Ino was saying. Kiba was Sakura's first. Maybe that was part of the reason Sakura felt so attached to the ANBU jounin. Her inner thoughts agreed with Ino, and haunted her sometimes. The voice, that only sounded when Sakura was insecure, stated there was no way Kiba was being exclusive. This truth hurt Sakura just a little. She wanted to be Kiba's only, but Kiba had turned into one of Konoha's hottest bachelors.

His fan club was large. Girls just wanting the chance to say they'd been in between the sheets with the shinobi. With his control, power, size, and tongue he didn't have to sleep alone any night if he didn't want to. But as far as Sakura knew she was the only one he'd been with since they first hooked up. She could never really say what made her give it up to him. Kiba had grown into a hell of a sexy man. He was built, but lean, not too tall, and that smile melted even Tsunade and Anko. Kiba had a dangerous way of soothing a person. Kind of like when you'd stroke a puppy. Sakura explained to Ino. Plus he'd never slept with Ino, an accomplishment on both their sides. Kiba was loyal to his friends. Shikamaru and Ino had broken up, but their two year relationship made her off limits in Kiba's mind

So here she was with her best friend at a club with her third shot of tequila in her hand. Turning toward the dance floor, Sakura began to let her body be taken over by the music. She'd danced with Ino innocently, then a few more guys. After being there for over an hour, she turned toward a nin from Suna. The tall, lanky man pulled Sakura closed to him and ground his hips into her body. Letting go into the music, the pink haired woman, let her defenses down. As a result she did not sense the hooded figure watching her from the bar for the last thirty minutes. The dog nin sipped his drink and watched his girl in the arms of another man.

Kiba's team arrived in Konoha three hours earlier. After a debriefing with the Hokage and a much needed shower, Kiba rushed to Sakura's apartment. The apartment was empty and he followed her scent to the club, sitting back to watch her have a good time. Although the words were never spoken, Kiba felt that Sakura understood enough about him and his clan to know the bite marks left on her body, claimed her as his. Now he couldn't be sure. His anger rising as he watched some bastard from Suna pull her closer.

Sakura felt him spin her around and pull her back into his chest. His hips pressed against her backside, and his member hardening with each sway of their hips. The hand that moved around her waist and toward her chest had Sakura's eyes closing and her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Hey Pink, what's wrong? In need of a little touch," he whispered in her ear. The tongue slipped out of his mouth and slowly up her neck. The tickling caused her to shiver just a little.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled. He moved one hand further up and rubbed the fabric above her breast, as the other hand crept down to touch the material above her womanhood. A small gasp escaped her mouth as he started to knead the top of her skirt.

"Oh yes, my little pink lady is horny. I can solve that for you," he pushed his backside into her more. His hand moved from above her skirt and snaked down the top of her mini skirt. Inching under it, he started to stroked the hairs under the fabric of her panties.

A part of Sakura screamed for to remove her his hand. The inner voice in her head had taken over and did nothing to stop this man's fingers from slipping into her fold getting it wetter and wetter.

"Mm...you're wet already. I can just imagine how slick you're going to feel," a pinch of her clit made her jump as he continued to kiss down her neck.

Sakura ground against him even more, and her hand moved around to touch his length. She was thankful the club was dark and crowded.

"That's it babe, grab it. In a few minutes, it'll fill you up."

The tide of rage that was building in Kiba was close to breaking. He could smell Sakura's arousal and as the crowd would shift back and forth he could see the fucker with his hand up Sakura's skirt. 'Ms. Haruno was going to have to learn a lesson about what not to share,' thought the dog trainer.

The thunderstorm that was booming outside caused the few strobe lights to flicker. The music went off and on also. Out of instinct Sakura scanned the room for trouble and what she thought she saw brought her out of her lust induced trance. For a brief moment she though she saw Kiba sitting at the bar. When she blinked again the vision was gone. That was all she needed to get the hint to leave.

The sand nin grabbed her wrist, "Where you going Pink? We just got started."

"I've gotta go. Try the tall blond over there. She's a lot of fun," Sakura pointed to Ino. The Sand nin walked toward Ino, as Sakura waved goodbye to her.

She left the club getting soaked in the process. Wondering if she was going crazy, seeing visions of Kiba like that. Lightning and thunder filled the sky, as she reached her apartment. Naruto was on a mission, so she didn't have to worry about her roommate as she stripped at the door. The heavy clothes landed on the floor. Her hand flicked the switch, but no light came on. The storm had taken the power, but from memory she made her way into her room and her bathroom. The cabinet underneath the sink held her scented candles, and she lit one to take a quick shower.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her frame and went into her bedroom. The partially open window, caused the wind to blow out her candle.

"Shit," she cursed and placed the candle on her dresser. A large flash of lightning filled the room, followed by a clap of thunder. The reflection in the mirror made Sakura scream.

Resting against the headboard of her bed was Kiba. His arm propped against his bended knee.

"Fuck Kiba, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Hn," he unmasked his chakra, and Sakura was overwhelmed by the emotions the chakra held.

"When did you get back," she asked. She gripped the towel and went into the bathroom to get the matches. Lightning filled the room again as she came back in, and she could fully see the expression of anger on his face.

"About three hours ago," his voice flat.

Sakura lit the two candles on her dresser and the room filled with the scent of amber and pink lotus petals. The soft light of the candles took over the darkness. She opened her drawer to get under garments.

"There's no need for that Sakura," his voice commanded. "Come here."

The tone of Kiba's voice was one that she instantly recognized as aggressive and pissed off. A moment of hesitation on her part caused Kiba to yell, "NOW!"

Sakura walked over to the bed. With speed only Kiba possessed, he grabbed her and flipped her under him. Looking down at her, he growled, "I came back just in time to see some asshole fingering my girl on the dance floor of some club."

A chill spread through Sakura's body. 'Oh hell, he was there,' she thought.

"It doesn't matter if you've showered I can still smell them on you," Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Sakura have you been a whore while I've been gone?"

"No, I haven't," the kunoichi answered. She had the strength of ten men, but Kiba had her arms and legs completely pinned. His ANBU training working in his favor.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Sakura could not explain why at that particular moment, she was so attracted to Kiba.

He released her and sat back against the headboard. Looking at her he let out a soft chuckle.

"I can smell them on you, _Sa ku ra_."

The way he said her voice, made Sakura shiver.

"You want to act like a whore, then I'll treat you like a whore. Come suck my dick," Kiba ordered.

Sakura didn't move. She didn't know how to react part of her was scared, yet the majority of her wanted nothing more than to feel his member in her mouth.

Kiba impatient, reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her face into his crotch, "I'm waiting."

Her face pressed against the fabric of his jeans, and Sakura could feel his member underneath. Eight months of waiting and it was right there. She sucked on the denim. Biting at the fabric trying to feel for the cock she missed so much. The zipper was undone and the pants pulled down. Sakura rubbed her legs together as she wanted him. Once the pants and boxers were gone, Kiba pushed her head onto his cock. Sakura gagged at the size being forced to the back of her throat, but was thankful to feel him inside her mouth.

His hand tugged at her hair, almost hurting her, "Who said you could let anyone else touch _my_ pussy?"

Sakura tried to answer, but he thrust his hips filling her mouth. Her pussy vibrating at the sensation of him in her mouth.

"Answer me _Sa ku ra_! Who said you could let anyone touch _my_ pussy?"

Again she tried to answer, only being forced to take in more of his cock. Sakura could feel her womanhood jump with excitement. She loved giving him head. Normally Kiba was in control of their sexual romps, but when she had him in her mouth she was in control. Her eyes darted up to see his semi closed with pleasure.

"You won't answer, then we have to do this the hard way." Kiba grinned. The scent of her arousal was increasing. "Sit up."

Sakura did as she was told. She sat facing him. He leaned forward and touched in between her legs.

"Wet already huh," he swirled his finger around her clit and his tongue flicked over her nipple. Sakura's hips began to move against his finger. He inserted one finger inside her, making her moan. Then another slowly entered, as he sucked on her breast. Sakura grunted a little wanting more. He bit down on her nipple, and she let out a small scream.

Kiba sat back and looked at her, "Don't you dare move."

He knew just how desperate she was. He took his member into his hand and began to stroke it.

"Watch," he commanded, but it was unnecessary. Sakura's eyes were glued to his hand over his member. Her hand instinctively moved to touch herself. "I said don't move. Get your hand back. You have to be taught a lesson."

Sakura mover her hand back to her side, and continued to watch him. He has stroked himself as precum leaked from the top.

"Do you know how many nights I've done this?" Kiba's hand moved at a slow pace, as he voice dropped down to a low sexy tone. "Do you know how many times I've pictured myself over you, behind you, and under you?"

Kiba looked at her.

"Every night my dick harder than the night before wanting to feel you hands around it jerking it."

Sakura moaned a little as Kiba picked up the pace.

"Dreaming of you mouth around it, sucking it. Stroking my balls. Your tongue swirling around the top of it."

Involuntarily, Sakura's mouth opened and her tongue licked her lips.

"Thinking of your tight pussy wrapped around it as I pounded into to you. How you breasts bounced up and down." Kiba quicken the pace once again.

"How do you think I felt when I came home to find you against some other man," he voice went back into a serious tone. "When I marked you over and over before I left."

Sakura looked at him. It was getting harder to control the urge to pounce on him. Watching him, pull up and down on that hard cock made Sakura rolled her hips back and forth.

"I'm sorry Kiba."

Kiba sat up and crawled toward her. He leaned into her ear, "You will be. I'm going to teach you to never, let anybody else touch what's mine."

He pushed her body back and lowered his face in front of her dripping wet womanhood. The tip of his tongue touched her. Sakura screamed at the contact. His tongue flatten, as he lapped up the wetness that was running from her. Her hands fisted his hair and hips pushed against him. This is what she missed. His body near hers.

"Ah Kiba, more." Kiba complied moving faster against her. Sakura felt a burning building up inside her. He blew air against her and sucked on her clit. The fang causing a sensation to go through her body. Her legs began to tremble. Just when she thought she was about to climax, Kiba pulled away.

Panting, she looked at him wondering why he stopped.

"Heh, what's wrong _Sa ku ra_," he asked.

"I need you...please," she begged.

"I don't like sharing." With that said he pulled her back onto his dick. She sucked the dick ferociously. Desperate to cum. The thunder continued to clap outside and the rain beat against the window. For the next thirty minutes Kiba teased her to near tears. Over and over she begged him, but he would not relent. Just when she couldn't take any more, he flipped her onto her stomach.

"Is this what you wanted," he asked thrusting into her. A scream of pain from his force, and pleaseure left Sakura's mouth.

"Yes, Kiba, please," the sheets under her hand were gripped tightly. Her body pushed back against his, as he held onto her shoulders forcing himself deeper in her. Her breasts bounced back and forth as she was being filled with the dog nin. "Harder, please."

He released one hand from her shoulder and smacked her ass. "Who do you think you are Sakura? Who's ass is this?"

"Yours Kiba." Sakura panted. She loved him so dominating.

"I don't think you know how to answer me, _Sa ku ra_. I said who does this ass belong to?"

"Yours Kiba, I said it's yours." Sakura wanted to scream from the pleasure going through her.

His hand rested on her ass, and slowly his finger made it's way to her other entrance. Poking at the hole Sakura let out a small squeak. Sakura tried to move away, but the hand on her shoulder held her in place. Kiba suddenly withdrew from her. Panic set in her mind.

For a brief moment Sakura felt the sensation of pain as Kiba forced himself into Sakura's other hole. She screamed at the intrusion.

"Now I think you understand. You belong to me, all of you," Kiba began to push deeper inside her. After feeling that she'd adjusted, he began to pump inside her. Sakura's legs pressed together and tightened. "_**All of you belongs to me. Now tell me Sa ku ra, who's ass is this**_."

Sakura threw her head back as Kiba found a spot inside her that caused her to see white spots of pain and pleasure. "Oh, oh," was all she could manage to say.

"I'm waiting," he pulled her back, if at all possible pushing himself inside her more. His hand moved around to finger her clit. "Who's tight ass is this."

The sensation in her ass and the fingering of her clit set Sakura over the edge, "Yours _Kiba sama_, it's all yours, every part of me is yours."

"Kiba sama, eh? Just the way it should be." Kiba squeezed her clit harder. "_Never_ again should I see another man touch you, understood? And just to make sure."

He leaned over her neck and she screamed as he teeth dug into her. This marking was different as she felt chakra seep into her body. The feeling of his chakra in her made her entire body shiver. Finally he released her skin. "That mark isn't going anywhere."

"Hai, Kiba sama," her breath being taken away. Her end coming closer. She could actually feel the wetness running down her leg. "Please make me cum, please, please, please."

He pushed harder and leaned forward on her back. Pushing her down on the bed from all fours gave him more leverage. The cool sheets under her breasts, the pinching of her clit, and somehow taking Kiba in her ass, pushed her over the edge.

"Kiba sama...Kiba sama..." she screamed over and over as tears rolled down her face from pleasure.

Kiba wasn't far behind her as his balls tightened to push the white cream into her.

"Sakura hime ..._Sakura my hime_," he cried as he filled her. Pulling out, he fell beside her on the bed.

"_**You're mine, and I'm all yours**_." Kiba said pulling her closer to him. The rain continued to fall. "Rest for a moment, cause I've been without you for eight months, and you arent' leaving this bed for the next two days."

* * *

if u review it's cool, but no flames. i don't know who i should do next.


End file.
